Ledakan yang Abadi
by Uchiha Yoshy Nesia
Summary: Dan kebodohan itulah yang membuat persepsi seni yang kalian buat akan tetap abadi dikenang untuk selamanya. Bahkan meskipun raga kalian sendiri sudah tiada bagaikan ledakan yang sering kau ciptakan. Special for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event : DEAR [Eternal]. Absurd, maksa. Don't Like, Don't Read.


_Dia adalah orang yang sangat kau hormati, baik sebagai seorang _kouhai_, maupun sebagai sesama seniman._

_Dan kau juga menganggapnya sebagai orang yang bodoh karena kecerobohannya sendiri._

.

.

**Kebodohan, Perbedaan, dan Kematian**

—**Ledakan yang Abadi—**

Copyright by Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

All the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : _Little_-OOC, _flash_ _fiction__,_ absurd, maksa, _typo_(s), kekurangan imajinasi berakibat kejenuhan kalimat, pengen bikin _shounen-ai_ tapi malah terkesan hanya sebatas rekan kerja.

**Mohon maaf jika fanfiksi ini tidak sesuai dengan ketentuan yang ada** (?). Maksudnya, mungkin tak sesuai dengan keinginan readers sekalian. Saya hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaan saya pada SasoDei XP

**Special for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event : DEAR**

**Eternal Theme**

(sebenarnya mau memasukkan tema **Afterlife**, tapi _scene_ _afterlife_-nya cuman bentar)

.

.

Begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _partner_ kerjamu ternyata adalah seorang seniman, tentunya kau merasa senang karena kau akhirnya mendapatkan rekan sesama pecinta seni.

Namun rasa senang itu ternyata menipumu.

Pria berambut merah yang terlihat lebih muda darimu itu memang mencintai seni. Namun seni yang kalian cintai berbeda. Kau mencintai seni berupa ledakan, sementara ia mencintai seni berupa bongkahan-bongkahan kayu yang berwujud nyaris manusia.

Kau mencintai sesuatu yang memancarkan miliaran atom-atomnya, mengubah semua itu menjadi ledakan api, yang kemudian menghilang dalam udara. Membentuk kepulan asap yang menyesakkan rongga paru-paru jika terhirup. Namun kau menganggapnya indah. Kau termasuk salah seorang yang mencintai sesuatu yang bersifat sementara, karena kau menganggapnya seni yang tak ada tandingannya.

Sementara menurut pendapat pria itu, seni adalah sesuatu yang bersifat selamanya. Seni itu adalah boneka yang takkan hancur termakan usia. Abadi. Seni akan tetap terkenang di hati semua orang bahkan meskipun seni itu sendiri telah kehilangan bentuknya. Seni adalah sesuatu yang berbentuk, dan terbentuk dari sepasang tangan manusia yang memberinya 'raga'.

Seni ledakan dan seni abadi.

Kalian sama, namun juga berbeda. Semua orang tahu hal itu.

Namun tak ada yang tahu keindahan sebenarnya dari semua perbedaan itu.

Perbedaan yang membuat kalian selalu kompak disaat sedang menjalankan misi organisasi tempat kalian bernaung. Perbedaan yang mengakrabkan kalian. Perbedaan yang selalu membuat kalian serasi. Perbedaan yang menyatukan kalian.

Bukankah perbedaan itu indah?

Meskipun perbedaan itu selalu kalian jadikan alasan untuk saling menghina. Menganggap bahwa seni yang dimiliki satu sama lain hanyalah sampah yang mengganggu. Begitu seterusnya hingga pria itu pergi meninggalkanmu.

Mati karena seseorang dari masa lalunya, sindirmu.

Konyol, idiot, ceroboh. Berbagai hinaan kau tunjukkan pada seniormu itu.

"Heh, kau lihat itu, Tobi? Sasori-_danna_ terlalu bodoh sehingga dia bisa mati ditangan gadis dan nenek tua itu, un. Seni yang selalu ia agung-agungkan itu bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkannya!"

"_Senpai_, aku lapar. Temani aku mencari makan yuk."

"UUUNN! DENGARKAN AKU, SIALAN!"

Namun, siapa yang menduga, bahwa kematianmu sendiri malah lebih konyol. Adik dari seorang pria yang membawamu ke organisasi ini, menantangnmu berduel. Kau yang menyanggupinya, dan kau sendiri yang kalah dalam pertarungan itu.

Mati karena senimu sendiri, juga.

Sang pria berambut merah bahkan tertawa di dunianya sana, menyaksikan dirimu yang mati karena persepsi senimu sendiri.

"Hum, dasar konyol."

"Berhenti menertawakanku, _Danna_. Kau juga sama konyolnya."

"Setidaknya aku punya alasan yang lebih berbobot atas kematianku. Lha, kau? Mati karena kebodohanmu sendiri? Aksi bunuh diri yang kau lakukan bahkan tak berhasil membunuh siapapun kecuali dirimu sendiri, Bodoh!"

"Kau boleh mengataiku bodoh, tetapi aku tak pernah menyesalinya! Ledakan yang kubuat terakhir kali itu... sangatlah indah! Semua orang pasti berdecak kagum melihatnya, un!"

"Huh, indah? Seni yang memuakkan begitu kau bilang indah? Kau bodoh ya? Atau jangan-jangan matamu yang buta?"

"Kalau aku buta, aku pasti takkan bisa melihatmu sekarang, _Danna_ _no_ _Baka_, un!"

Di dunia sana, kalian bahkan masih saja saling melempar komentar sinis. Kau tersenyum sinis, apalagi si pria berambut merah. Mengulangi kebiasaan yang mempererat hubungan kalian yang indah semasa kalian hidup.

Perbedaan yang menyatukan kalian. Rasa apresiasi seni yang menjalinkan hubungan kalian. Dan kematian yang menjadi jembatan kalian menuju keabadian di dunia berikutnya.

_Dia adalah orang yang sangat kau hormati, baik sebagai seorang _kouhai_, maupun sebagai sesama seniman._

_Kau juga menganggapnya sebagai orang yang bodoh karena kecerobohannya..._

_... meskipun kau sendiri juga merasa bodoh. Dan kebodohan itulah yang membuat persepsi seni yang kalian buat akan tetap abadi dikenang untuk selamanya. Bahkan meskipun raga kalian sendiri sudah tiada bagaikan ledakan yang sering kau ciptakan._

_(Dan kau mungkin tak perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan mengenai dirimu. Hingga saat ini.)_

_Salam sebagai sesama seniman,_

_Sasori_

.

.

**-End-**

.

.

A/N : Asli, ini fanfiksi terpendek yang pernah saya kerjakan. Hanya memakan waktu setengah jam. Yeah, karya pendek (banget) yang dikerjakan dalam waktu singkat ._. Mana gaje pula. Dan satu-satunya bukti rasa cinta Sasori pada Deidara sepertinya hanya ada pada kalimat satu paragraf didalam kurung itu :3

Saya minta maaf jika sebenarnya mungkin fanfiksi ini tak sesuai harapan readers sekalian. Yah, namanya juga orang aneh. Saya sering memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak selalu dapat dipahami oleh orang lain #blah Saya hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa besar cinta saya pada SasoDei

Best Regards,

Uchiha Yoshy Nesia


End file.
